


Mister Baggins of Bag End

by darth_stitch



Series: The Bagginses of Bag End [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hear the Sackville-Bagginses tell it, it was the greatest scandal in the Shire that Bilbo Baggins ran off with thirteen Dwarves and eventually came back home, followed by three of the said Dwaves and ending up married to one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Baggins of Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/61660280184/mister-baggins-of-bag-end-to-hear-the)

To hear the Sackville-Bagginses tell it, it was the greatest scandal in the Shire that Bilbo Baggins ran off with thirteen Dwarves and eventually came back home, followed by three of the said Dwaves and ending up married to one of them.  It definitely eclipsed the fine to-do when wild Belladonna Took courted Bungo Baggins and eventually won his hand in marriage. 

If one asked the Tooks, they would only laugh and declare that Belladonna would certainly be proud, as _this_ apple definitely did _not_ fall far from its tree.  

If one asked the _Bagginses_ and mind that we make a distinction between them and the lot headed by Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, they were actually quite happy for Bilbo.  Drogo had said for years that it was likely that Bilbo would leave his confirmed and dearly held bachelorhood for a _Dwarf_ and it tickled him pink to see that he was proven right.  Mrs. Roane Cotton _nee_ Baggins approved of Bilbo’s Dwarf quite heartily and it was worth to see the flush on Bilbo’s cheeks when she teased her cousin about his good taste in men.  And of course, Dora, the family letter-writer, let her good opinion of Bilbo’s fiance be known far and wide, enthralling the rest of the clan with vivid descriptions of how “darkly handsome and dashing dear Bilbo’s Dwarf is!” 

Dora Baggins may also have been responsible for a number of romantic novels that were being circulated all over the Shire, sighed and blushed over by tweens and tweenagers at heart. 

Really, Bagginses were true romantics at heart.   Why else would Belladonna Took fall for one?  

There were rumors that Bilbo’s Dwarf was a _Prince_ or a King of the Dwarves.  “Poppycock! Balderdash!” might have been the appropriate responses to these and indeed they were said by Bilbo’s loyal neighbors such as the Gamgees.  Bilbo’s Dwarf had, in fact, simply introduced himself as a “blacksmith by trade, late of Ered Luin and more recently of Erebor.” 

However, those who had heard the rumors found it difficult to disabuse themselves of the notion of Bilbo’s Dwarf being _royalty_ as he held himself with an easy and unconscious regality.  He quickly proved the legendary Dwarven skill with metalwork and soon gained enough customers as the best blacksmith in all of the Shire.  It must be said that Hobbiton, long bereft of a ‘smith and having to rely on that “nasty, ill-tempered git in Michel Delving,” was rather proud to have him. 

But royalty or not, Bilbo’s Dwarf was a _proper_ gentledwarf and his courting of Hobbiton’s most famous (or _infamous_ , depending on one’s opinion) bachelor was one that would make many a young hobbit weep quietly in envy.  

When Bilbo had returned from his adventure, many had remarked that it wrought a great change in him and for a good long time afterwards, he was quieter and more prone to melancholy.  His cousins from the various Hobbit clans had worried and fretted and tried to draw him out with parties and high teas and visits.  Primula Brandybuck became quite famous for her public dressing-down of Lobelia and it must be said that Otho fled Roane Cotton when she threateningly waved a rolling pin in his direction. 

Bilbo’s first real smile came back when _Thorin_ showed up at Bag End. 

Of course, that smile promptly faded and Bilbo ended up yelling at the poor Dwarf.  The neighbors weren’t quite sure _why_ but the questions “ _What were you thinking?”_ and _"What of your_   _duty?”_ were distinctly heard (thus, fueling the rumors that this _Thorin_ had in fact forsaken a kingdom for Bilbo’s love).  

If Bilbo had ever been asked, he would have scoffed at the whole ridiculous business.  He was nothing more than a simple Hobbit, certainly not worth giving up a kingdom for, to say nothing of the actual duties and responsibilities that a good King actually shouldered. 

However, if Certain Other Parties had been consulted, it might be said that a King must be _worthy_ of his crown and an _honorable_ King would not have raised a hand to hurt the One he loved, the other half of his soul.  And the beautiful gifts that were sent to Bag End - the exquisitely crafted pots and pans, the new stove, the gardening tools, the writing implements - these were not intended to be _courting_ gifts.  

Dwarves were, after all, more prone to express their heart and their intentions in their chosen craft. 

Bilbo could read it all, in the flowers that were chosen to adorn his pots and pans, the secret language of regret and sorrow and love and heartache and repentance in every leaf and bloom.  And so he did not need to be wooed, he did not need to be courted and he had already forgiven but Certain Parties had to forgive themselves after all, to let go of their self-loathing and in the end, one can only love and keep loving and hope against all hope that it was enough. 

"Being called your husband is a title I do not deserve but I am greedy and selfish still, so I shall keep it," Thorin had once said to Bilbo behind the closed doors of Bag End. 

"Careful that you do not insult my _husband_ , for he is neither of these things but the best and bravest Dwarf I have ever known,” Bilbo retorted and effectively silenced his husband’s protests with kisses, which were gladly returned with interest and more. 

Dwarves do not bear surnames and _Oakenshield_ was a name unheard of in Hobbiton.  Though if one asked a Dwarf about it, they would have said that this was simply a byname won by a Prince of the Line of Durin who was meant to be King of newly reclaimed Erebor but had mysteriously disappeared. 

Bilbo’s Dwarf had sent Bilbo’s various family members scurrying for their handkerchiefs in happy tears when he announced that he would be honored to bear the Baggins name.  He might have flushed appealingly when he was promptly kissed on both cheeks by most of Bilbo’s female relatives in delight. 

Truth be told, being “Mister Baggins of Bag End” was a name he was far more pleased to bear than any old names he might have held before. 

And so Mister Thorin Baggins of Bag End he became and it was news that was received with much delight and amusement when Thorin’s sister-sons turned up on their doorstep.  Said sister-sons did their best impressions of lost puppies and put on winsome expressions of “ADOPT US!” when their uncles by blood and by marriage exploded with questions of “ _What in the name of Mahal were you two thinking?”_ and _"What of your duty?"_

Dwarves do not bear surnames and Fili and Kili were determined to become Bagginses by adoption.  Rumors that these two were _princes_ of Erebor followed them as well but Fili declared himself to be a jeweler and a musician while Kili stated he was a silversmith and tinker and that was all that they were, thank you very much. 

And being Bagginses was an honor they both coveted and a name they were both proud to bear.  Really, how could either of their uncles resist? 

**_An Epilogue:_ **

_"Pardon me, Master Dwarf," the Ranger ventured with some trepidation.  "But I was looking for Master Baggins."_

_"That would be me," the Dwarf said with thinly veined amusement._

_Aragorn, son of Arathorn, may have been young yet in years, but he was no one’s fool.  He was, however, quite suspicious that there was a jest being made here, though not necessarily at his expense._

_"I was given to understand that the Master of Bag End happens to be a Hobbit."_

_"Ah, then you should have said so in the first place," the Dwarf answered and this time, there was no mistaking the faint smile that played about his lips, though he ducked his head to try and hide it.   "For I am Master Baggins too, though you will find it easier if you make it clear if you needed to speak to Hobbiton’s blacksmith or grocer."_

_He inclined his head regally.  “Thorin Baggins, at your service, Master Ranger.”_

\- _end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I have officially gone into a new AU series. The Bagginses of Bag End. I know perfectly well I am beyond help.


End file.
